Nessie gets in trouble
by classyashley
Summary: Nessie is punished for misbehaving and is grounded and not allowed to go to the beach with jacob. Nessie does everything in her power to go! but how far is too far
1. stupid half human body

"Nessie, sweetie it's time for you to wake up," I heard mommy yell from down stairs. I got up and walked to the bathroom I guess I was one of the only 2 year old, even though I looked 6, in the world who had a bathroom in their room. I took a shower and put on the clothes that Aunty Alice put out for me. I went to the mirror and bushed my teeth and my hair. Today was Monday which meant that I had school. It was not fun at all especially when your family members are the teachers. I took a deep breath and went down to the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," I said in a cheery musical voice.

"Good morning sweetheart," I heard daddy say. " have some breakfast and then come get ready for your first lesson.

"_ugh I hate school why can't I just get sick or something, stupid half vampire body and I hate human food too, stupid half human body " _I thought while walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning Nessie I made you some French toast," said Grandma. I walked over and smelled it and it smelled disgusting.

"_Daddy I don't want any breakfast you know that I only like blood, chocolate ice cream , and Oreos. Do I have to eat it?" I thought to myself so I didn't hurt grandma feelings._

"Yes Renesmee, now stop whining. We made a deal and you have to honor it sweetheart." He said from the living room. This made me very angry the deal was that if I eat breakfast every Monday and Wednesday morning then I didn't have to go to school all day Friday instead of 8 to 2 it would be only 9 to 12. It was not fair my father didn't have to eat this nasty stuff they called food.

"I would whether have school all day Friday then have to eat this crap," I said out loud getting up and slamming my chair against the wall which made a crack in the wall. In an instant both my parents were standing in front of me with the meanest looks on their faces. I immediately regretted what I just happened and ran to hide behind my grandmother but she was already gone and the kitchen door closed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullens what the hell was that!" my mother said through clenched teeth. I looked dowm at my shoes. "look at me when I'm talking to you," I slowly looked up at her face and right back down at my shoe. "i believe that I asked you a question," she said. Still I thought it would be better if I didn't respond.

"Renesmee what were you think throwing that chair like that." My father asked me. And for some reason this made me mad. As if he didn't know.

" Why don't you tell me since you can read minds and all!" I yelled at him looking him straight in the eyes.

"Who in the world do you think you're talking to," my father said taking a step towards me.

"Who do you think considering you're the only person I know who can read minds" I screamed back. At that instant I was grabbed by a pair of cold hands and next thing I knew I was in my first class of the day Calculus the class my dad taught.

"Just because you had a temper tantrum doesn't mean that you'll get to miss your class all it means is that you will not be allowed to go to first beach tomorrow with Jocob and we're changing your bed time from 9 to 8 and to top it all off when you're not learn or eating you will be confined to you room for the next three weeks which has been stripped of everything electronic." He told me in the most cheery voice like he was telling me I won a cruise or something.

"But I've been waiting all month to go to first beach with Jacob," I pleaded now feeling sorry for what I said to my parents.

"Should have thought about that before you said those things" he said nonchalantly. "Open you book to page 156 and to do problems 1-7 and 19-46"

I thought about complaining but instead opened my book and started the problems. Hoping if I look pathetic enough he might lighten up some. One thing for sure, I was going to the beach with Jacob


	2. the only safe place is inside your mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. Stephanie is the owner of the saga.

After Calculus I went straight to history which was taught by my Uncle Jasper. My uncle always had a soft spot for me, I decided to use this to my advantage and put on my most depressing face.

"Good morning Nessie," he said not looking at me.

"Good morning uncle jaspee," I said in my most pathetic voice.

"Outline pages 213 to 231 and then do numbers 3-35,"I realize that this was the most work he has ever given me, and while he was giving me my assignment he refuse to look at me.

"Uncle jaspee are you mad at me too," I asked feeling a lump rise in my throat. If uncle jasper was mad at me then I must have been really bad.

"No Renesmee, I'm just disappointed in you. I though you knew better then to act like that towards your parents," he replied now looking at me with the most saddest eyes I have ever seen. I thought about saying something but before I could open my mouth he was already leaving the room. So I just sat there and stare at my book. Not able to clear my conscience feeling bad but not bad enough not to go to the beach with Jacob.

"Renesmee if you don't finish that work then you'll have to finish it after school," I heard my daddy say.

"Gosh why don't you leave me alone already I'm already on punishment," I thought to myself.

"Watch what you say there is still more that can be taken away," he said in stern voice.

"I didn't say it, I thought it and I hate not being able to think to myself because you can read mind. I thought that the saying was the only safe place is inside you mind," I once again was screaming at the top of my lungs. I really hated the fact that I could not think to myself. In the blink of an eye my father was standing in front of me.

"Renesmee what has gotten into you today?" my father asked me. "Start your work right now and get done. This behavior will only be ignored and know you will not be allowed to go hunting for a week so that means you'll only get human food. If this continues you punishment will increased." This was enough to trigger the tears I turned around and opened my book and started outlining. Not being able to see because the tears were blurring my vision. Then I heard the front door open and close. Next thing I knew the whole room was taken over by a musky odor. My Jacob!

"Hey Ness, Guess what?" he said in his deep but surprisingly childish voice. "Emily, Claire, Kim, Jared, Sam, Quil, Paul, and Seth are going to come to the bea--. " Before he could finish he saw my face and immediately his face turned into to worry. "What's the matter Ness," he said.

"Well Jake, Nessie will not be able to join you on your trip to the beach," mommy said.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because she needs to learn to control her temper and that bad behavior has bad consequences, " my father budded in. I felt a lump rise in my throat and the tears swelling in my eyes. Then with one look I saw how disappointed Jacob looked and I lost it.

"I'm s..s..sorry Jacob," I said trying to get control of my body again. "Really didn't mean to m…m.. misbehave I was just tired of school."

"It's ok ness we'll just go next time," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"sorry jake but Renesmee was to go to her next class and since she didn't finish her work she will not be allowed 2 watch TV with the family tonight," My dad said.

Once again my father picked me up and next thing I knew I was in computer class with alice. I wonder what she has in store for me.


End file.
